


Dandelion

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Haldir tries to teach Lindir how to use a bow.





	Dandelion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thorkis_daughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorkis_daughter/gifts).



> A/N: Fill for princessjun’s “Haldir/fem!Lindir with Haldir teaching Lindir archery or anything fluffy.” request on [my tumblr](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Lord of the Rings or The Hobbit or any of their contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

They walk out onto the field, not _quite_ hand in hand, but Haldir thinks of it, and he almost tries, once or twice. Then they’re in the middle of the grass, and it’s too late. They turn to the center of the courtyard, where large, wooden targets are painted in concentric circles. The sun spills over them, lighting the entire square yellow instead of green, and Lindir looks particularly dazzling in its beauty. She glances back towards the entranceway they came from, professing not to leave the buildings much, but then she turns a kind smile up to Haldir. He straightens his quiver semi self-consciously and finds the right spot.

Then he gestures in front of him, and Lindir bows, stepping into the space. She waits there while Haldir lifts his bow over her head and into her delicate hands. Her grip is tentative, unsteady. He knows she has little practice with weapons of any kind, and it marvels him so—all his people are taught the bow from a young age. It’s nice to think of Imladris as a land that doesn’t need it, but it’s still a useful skill, and more importantly, a chance for him to be with her. She seemed surprised when he suggested teaching her, but she did agree.

Now she glances over her shoulder, biting her bottom lip in a most endearing way. Haldir asks, “Do you know how to stand?”

“I have seen Estel practice before,” she admits, though even that sounds unsure.

Haldir informs her, “Unfortunately, Men have a different way.” Her face falls, and he quickly adds, “May I?”

She nods, and Haldir gracefully steps closer. She has a little hitch of breath as his broader form presses into hers, his rough riding gear taut against her silken robes. He places one hand over hers, the other on her hip, and gently nudges her into formation. She goes easily where he puts her and stays. He can only hope he’s indeed showing her the proper way—he finds himself thoroughly distracted, concentrating on other things. He’s loosed a bow thousands of times. But he’s never had another like _thins_ in his arms. Indeed, his lands have no one like Lindir.

Even as he places the first arrow to her string, she’s reserved, drawn back, though he whispers, “You can do this.” Her breath holds, chin lifting. The wind picks up about them just enough for Haldir to get the faint scent of lavender from her hair. She’s such an incredibly lovely creature that he almost feels guilty for putting a weapon in her hands. She’s so _soft_. She talks about herself as though she’s only a humble servant, but Haldir thinks her of infinite grace. And she’s so _cute_. It takes great effort to rein himself in enough to guide her elbow back. 

Her breath is coming fast. He murmurs, “Now,” in her ear, and she obeys. The arrow flies.

Haldir has no eyes for it. The moment it’s left, Lindir is turning in his arms, and he glances down at her, at her pale cheeks flushed pink and her deep eyes. Chewing her bottom lip again, she asks, “Would you care for tea, perhaps? I... I fear that if we continue at this, I will more than fail to impress you.” 

Haldir’s brow knits together. Confused, he assures her, “You could not do that, Lindir. I have no great expectations, only a will to teach.”

Lindir lowers her gaze, then turns back towards the field, and points dully at the arrow. Haldir realizes with a start that it’s barely an arm’s length away from them. 

He almost laughs. He would’ve done, if any other elf had achieved so little distance. He didn’t even think such a shot possible. For Lindir, who warned him fairly that she had absolutely no experience in any outdoor field, he merely offers a reassuring smile. 

She sighs, but smiles back, and murmurs, “Please, let me make you tea.”

So Haldir graciously nods. He goes to collect his arrow, but on the way back promises, “You do delight me.” And when he holds out his arm, she takes it.


End file.
